El Regalo
by Levy Albarn
Summary: Cumpleaños de Wendy. Todos emocionados, dando sus regalos, a excepción de un chico, un joven de su edad, que se encerraba en el baño lleno de dudas. Si le daba su regalo, ¡Bienvenido seas Bochorno! Si con sólo acercarse a ella, sentía que se iba a hacer pis encima. ¡Cómo para dárselo! /*One-short*/


¡Holis! Hinary reportandose con un fanfic RoWen. Se me ocurrió revisando fics que había escrito :'D ¡Así que les traigo un inocent fic!

**- El Regalo -**

**- Por esos chicos tan lindos que ojala existieran -**

—¡Toma, este es el mio! — presumió levemente Lucy.

Wendy desenvolvió el regalo con entusiasmo. El papel azul estrellado cayó al suelo dejando ver un precioso vestido azul, de aspecto ligero y fresco. Los ojos de Wendy se iluminaron como dos farolas. Abrazó el vestido en un arranque de felicidad.

—¡Me encanta, Lucy-san! — expresó con entusiasmo.

—¡Eh Eh, aunque queda el regalo de tu hermano mayor! — dijo Natsu, con un leve mohín en los mofletes. Tendió hacia Wendy una caja forrada de papel rojo — Lucy me ayudó a comprarlo.

Wendy sacó una caja de zapatos con unas bailarinas dentro color negro. Haciendo conjunto con su recién vestido.

—¡Son preciosos! ¡Muchas gracias, Natsu-nii!

Desde hace tiempo, Wendy comenzó a llamar Natsu-nii al mago. Era cómo un hermano para ella. Y seguía llamando a Lucy "Lucy-san" porque si fuese "Lucy-nee" Natsu y Lucy serían cómo hermanos también y se negaba en rotundo a que no fuesen más que casados y con cinco hijos.

Todos los miembros estaban peleándose para darle su regalo a Wendy en el día de su cumpleaños. Ella siempre los abría con tanta emoción que merecía la pena gastarse hasta un trillón de jewels. Pero había que pasaba mucho tiempo en el baño, indeciso. Y ese era el joven Romeo.

Romeo se estaba enfrentando al dilema más importante de su adolescente vida. Porque, si le daba su regalo, y lo abría enfrente de todos, se moriría ahí mismo de bochorno. Y es que se gastó el dinero de tres misiones en aquel regalo que había encargado al mejor artesano.

¡Por Dios! Todos le estaban regalando sus regalos. Abrió la puerta y, con gesto decidido, salió a la gran taberna con el paquete en la mano. Sí, se lo daría y correría. ¿O era mejor quedarse ahí? Aunque sabía que todos notarían su sonrojo y ya estarían con Los Comentarios.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos a por la tarta! — gritó Natsu.

—¡Pero aún queda mi hijo, idiota! — reprochó Macao — ¿Seguirá aún en el baño?

—H-hola papá... — saludó Romeo, a punto de mearse encima de los nervios.

—¿Tu regalo?

—¡Lo he dejado en casa! ¡Voy a por el! — gritó, para salir corriendo con el paquete escondido entre su ropa.

Ah, que cobarde era. Ahora se encontraba dando tumbos por el parque, con la compañía de la noche caída y de las farolas encendidas. Suspiraba. Era un verdadero cobarde. Decidió tardar un poco más para poder tranquilizarse y pensar en una estrategia que no fuese delante de toda la gente. Oh, pero estarían solos... aquella tampoco era buena idea. Quizás, lo mejor sería en Grupo pero Invisible. Vamos, todos a su rollo y te dejan en paz.

Entonces, después de media hora, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al gremio.

· · ·

Romeo estaba delante de las puertas. Otra vez se estaba meando por puro nervio. Entonces, cuando quiso abrir la puerta, vio a una figura menuda e infantil en el jardín delantero, sentada con la rodillas flexionadas y la mirada perdida en la noche. El cabello se mecía al viento y el frío no parecía afectar a sus pálidas piernas. Wendy. Era Wendy.

—Buenas noches, Romeo-san — saludó ella, dándose cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Ah! — Romeo se sonrojó con furor. Sin haberse dado cuenta, se había quedado mirándola cómo un idiota — Buenas noches también...

—¿Uh? — Wendy se fijó en el paquete de envoltorio verde que llevaba Romeo en las manos — E-es para mi...?

Sus ojos brillaron. Romeo se sonrojó. Su corazón se aceleró. Ese brillo especial, hacía encender la mirada de ella y las mejillas de él. Extraños efectos que sucedían a la vez en dos cuerpos distintos y por la misma causa.

—Sí... — afirmó en voz baja. Se acercó y se sentó junto a Wendy. Estaban cerca, pegados. Romeo rezaba para que Wendy no se diera cuenta de su respiración y corazón agitados.

—¿P-puedo abrirlo...? — preguntó, expectante.

—C-claro... — Romeo tendió el pequeño paquete.

Wendy lo desenvolvió con rapidez. Apareció una caja que tenía pinta de tener algo valioso dentro. La abrió, y Wendy detuvo su respiración. Un colgante de plata y cristal con un dragón de adorno, sencillo y discreto, tintineaba bajo el brillo de los ojos de Wendy. Ella tenía un leve sonrojo, provocado por la aceleración de su corazón al ver tal collar. Casi tropezando con sus manos, se colocó el collar alrededor del cuello con la plata enfriando su nuca y pecho.

—E-es... — Wendy no encontraba palabras.

—¿No te gusta? — se asustó. En ese momento, los nervios nublaban toda capacidad de lectura del lenguaje corporal.

—¡ES GENIAL! — gritó, inevitablemente.

Wendy, expresando toda su felicidad y cariño, le dio tal abrazo de oso a Romeo que cayeron juntos rodando por el pasto. Romeo estaba rojo, nervioso, y Wendy en las mismas. Pararon y Romeo se encontraba encima de Wendy. Una situación con la que Romeo había soñado muchas veces.

Sentían sus respiraciones aceleradas, los corazones que parecen salir del pecho. Fundidos en su mirada, rojos cómo tomates en verano. Wendy, conmocionada con el giro inesperado, tartamudeaba y balbuceaba de una manera adorable según Romeo. Él se acercó a su pequeña Julieta, pensando en tantas películas románticas que echaban en la televisión y que se quedaba viendo por diversión. Poco a poco, poco a poco. Cerca, los labios cerca. No podían controlar sus respiraciones, era algo provocado. Sentía cerca sus labios de cereza. Los rozaba. Un pequeño impulso, y su mayor muestra sería mostrada...

Un flash. Un flash de una cámara.

Mirajane miraba cabreada a la cámara, por haber disparado el flash. Después, miró a la pequeña pareja. Romeo estaba más rojo, y Wendy cómo un tomate español. Se separaron, y lo primero que hizo Romeo fue comenzar a perseguir a Mirajane.

—¡Mira-nee, dame esa cámara!

—¡Jamás, Romeo, JAMÁS! — decía, con cierto tono dramático mientras entraba en el gremio. Romeo estaba enfadado por la interrupción y la foto no era más que una excusa para liberar tensiones.

En cambio, Wendy permaneció ahí, de rodillas en el pasto, con la temperatura del cuerpo cómo el de la lava, y con el corazón agitado. Quería retomar la escena y continuar, que en vez de que Romeo escapase par dar caza a Mirajane, se quedara a completar lo que había empezado. Con una mano, tocó el dragón de plata; con la otra, rozó los labios con las yemas, como temiendo que aquel sabor leve y efímero se fuese a esfumar si lo tocaba.

—Sabe a durazno... — murmuró, con una sonrisa, mirando el cielo estrellado.

Aquel cumpleaños lo recordaría de por vida.

¿Qué les pareció? :'D


End file.
